Senior Year
by McFinnagen
Summary: Hinata only has one year left of high school and with so many things left undone before her graduation will she find the courage to do what she thought was impossible? InoHina


_The young purpled haired woman sat, fixated on the glass that separated her from the outside world. It was the first day of school, the beginning of her senior year and unlike her classmates she hadn't looked forward to it. After schooling her father had made plans to wed her to some stranger he saw fit and she as always had no say in the matter. She sighed at this, and turned her attention back to the front where the teacher stood giving a lecture. In the middle of the older woman's sermon the door opened and in rushed a blonde, apologizing as she took her seat right next to the shy Hyuga. The blonde then began to dig through her bag, retrieving a journal before placing it on the desk lying in front of the two. She turned slightly to acknowledge the other woman, an icy blue meeting with a pale gray. She held her gaze for a brief moment and then began scribbling in her pad, a smile playing on the delicate features of her face. _

_Ino Yamanaka was her name, and the Hyuga had harbored feelings for her ever since she could remember. At first it was for her looks, but after having so many classes with the young blonde she began to fall in love with everything that was her. The way she talked, her laugh and even how she flipped her hair to the side. The two had never become close, and only acknowledged each other with awkward glares, which hadn't much surprised Hinata. Ino was of the popular people, the kind who only hung with someone of their own social status, while she was the loner, never talking to anyone. _

_She watched the blonde as she continued taking notes and then again turned her attention back to the window, now focusing on the cars that rolled by. Her father had never considered allowing her to get her license; perhaps he knew the consequences of doing such a thing. If she were able to drive she'd be far gone, away from this old town and her poor excuse for a family. _

_Hinata chuckled at this, turning just in time to catch Ino intently staring at her, seemingly lost in thought. She wondered just what the Hyuga could be thinking about to leave her so unguarded, so vulnerable but then focused her attention elsewhere as Hinata turned towards her. _

_Over the years Ino had sketched many pictures of the young female, unsure of what attracted her so. Hinata was always guarded, distant, around anyone that came near, but there was something about her that the blonde couldn't find in anyone else. She had noticed her in their first year of high school, but she never thought much of it. That was until their senior year when the teacher just happened to sit them next to each other. _

_The bell rang signaling for class to end, and they were to return home where they would finish up with their homework and spend the rest of their day mindlessly passing time. The two moved slowly, brushing passed each other as they made their way out of the building. Hinata blushed a brilliant red before turning their separate ways. Ino headed to her car as Hinata waited out by the bus stop for her ride. _

_Hinata eventually made her way home, having been escorted by her father. But upon arriving she hurried to her room where she pulled out her textbooks and began studying the words which lied within. She waited for an hour or so, listening for father who often monitored the halls. After his pacing stopped she slowly made her way to the window, pulling it open, careful not to make a sound. She slid outside and stretched, thinking of where she would go today. She had a few hours until he would call her for dinner and surely that was enough time to run to the store and grab the usual energy drink. _

_Once arriving at the store she hurried to the drinks, rummaging through the many bottles for one can of monster. Once found she walked over to the cashier, paying for her drink and thanking him as she left. Hinata stepped forward, popping it open as she took a sip. She took another step forward and bumped into a stranger who swore under her breath. Quickly Hinata glanced up, taken aback by the piercing blue eyes that stared back at her. _

"_Oh…" Ino began, irritably rubbing at the temple which rested on the side of her head, "Hinata, right?" _

_Ino had known immediately who she had run into but decided to ask anyways as an excuse to talk to the young Hyuga who stared at her seemingly startled. _

_Hinata nodded her head, unsure of what to say. She was anxious of the fact that she was talking to Ino, the person that mattered most in the world. _

_She took another sip from her monster and then held the can close to her side as she quickly by stepped the blonde, a blush again heating her cheeks. _

"_I…have to go…" She all but whispered as she hurried off from where she came, anxious to get back home. _

_Hinata cursed herself as she slipped back through her window, sliding it shut. She knew she should've started up a conversation, seemed interested but she knew where they lied. Ino could never feel that way about her; she was someone of a completely different class, while Hinata had to attend to her own problems in her own distant world. _


End file.
